What Life Throws At You
by Snowyicedragon
Summary: Ross is scared of monkeys, Rachel's friends gets scared away by Joey, and Pheobe and Monica compete against each other at a swimming club. Enjoy!
1. Ross's pet peeve

"Ta-Da!!" Chandler stood at the doorway carrying a big cat. "Meet Mr. Goofer!" Everyone looked at him, surprised. After 20 seconds of silence-  
"AUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG................" Ross screamed on and on and on and on for 200 straight seconds. Then, after turning extremely red, he ran straight into Joey's room.  
"Um........., can someone tell me what the heck just happened?" asked Chandler, startled.  
"Well, honey, its really no big deal-"began Monica.  
"YES IT ARE!!!" screamed Ross from his room.  
"You mean 'is' or 'was' not 'are', Ross" corrected Monica.  
"I don't care!" shouted Ross.  
"Ross! Don't be such a baby. Psh, and you went to college." Monica said.  
"I'm not a baby!" Then Ross began to cry and suck on his thumb.  
"Monica, what did I do wrong?" asked Chandler.  
"Well, when Ross was 5, he was scratched by a cat and-"  
"It was BLEEDING!!" interrupted Ross.  
"and he cried for five hours straight because of it-"  
"5 hours and 2 minutes and 2 seconds, smart one!!" Ross cried.  
"and he thought that he was going to run out of blood-"  
"I almost did!!!"  
"and in 4 days the scratch didn't hurt anymore-"  
"It was 5 days and 5 hours and 5 minutes and 5 seconds!!!"  
"ROSS!!" Monica grew very angry. "Just what I had to get, an older, baby brother, arggg.........Lets go back to my place, Chandler. Oh, and ...." Monica paused and looked at the cat, "bring the cat." They left the room leaving Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey.  
"Okay, what just happened?" asked Joey, dumbstruck. 


	2. Joey's problem

Monica and Chandler opened the apartment room to find Rachel and Joey screaming at each other.  
"You suck, Joey!!!!!"  
"Pee-Brain!"  
"Fatso!"  
"Old!" Rachel grew angry.  
"Stupid!" She shouted.  
"Thanks! I mean, Hey!!" screamed Joey.  
"Whoa, Whoa, What's wrong with you two?" asked Monica  
"Ask Mister Stupid over there," screamed Rachel. "After all, it's all his fault." Monica and Chandler turned to Joey.  
"Joey, what did you do?" asked Chandler.  
"Hey! Why are you blaming me? Ask Rachel!" screamed Joey. Monica and Chandler turned to Rachel.  
"Rachel, what did you do?" asked Chandler.  
"What?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? Don't look at me, I didn't do anything." Replied Rachel. "Look at him!" Monica and Chandler turned to Joey.  
"Joey?" asked Chandler.  
"How you doin?" asked Joey with his flirty smile and accent. Chandler and Monica turned away.  
"What did Joey do?" Monica asked Rachel.  
"Hey! How do you know I did something wrong? You can't just accuse me!" shouted Joey pointing at himself.  
"Actually we can. You're always wrong." assured Chandler with a smile.  
"Oh. I see." replied Joey with a nod.  
"Wait a minute... Where's Louise? I thought she was staying here." Monica said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, that's the problem." Said Rachel.  
"What? I just flirted with her." Joey replied.  
"You scared her away, Joey." Said Rachel.  
"No I didn't! Everyone flirts differently!"  
"That wasn't flirting, Joey! You were just.....ohhhhhh!!!!" Rachel looked up and frowned.  
"It was flirting!!!! Monica and Chandler flirt!!"  
"They're married, dimwit!!" screamed Rachel.  
"So? You don't see Monica and Ross flirting and they talk a lot!!" shouted Joey. Monica blinked.  
"Joey, that's disgusting." Monica calmly said.  
"Why? You can flirt with Ross if you want to." Assured Joey.  
"Their siblings you dimwit!!!" shouted Rachel.  
"I think I'm going to throw up.. Help me across the hall, Chandler." Muttered Monica covering her mouth. They left the room.  
"You're really pushing it, Joey." Rachel left the apartment. Just then, Pheobe entered the room.  
"How you doin?" asked Joey with a flirty accent and smile.  
"Goodbye." Pheobe left as quickly as she entered. 


	3. Finding Louise

"Are you sure she's here? Don't you think that she's gone already?" Monica asked as Rachel dragged her into the airport.  
"I'm positive that Louise is here!! We've gotta convince her to stay longer like she planned. It's all Joey's fault! How u doin, How u doin', arrrrgggg!" mocked Rachel. They kept running and running until-  
"Oh! There she is! Hi Louise!" screamed Rachel.  
"Be quiet, young lady, you'll wake up my husband." whispered an old woman sitting near Louise. Rachel ignored her.  
"Louise! I've been looking all over for you! Don't just take off like that!" said Rachel.  
"Rachel, I told you that I was going to the airport." Louise replied.  
"Why are you leaving so soon?" asked Monica.  
"Well, I suppose that you don't know, Monica, but that friend of yours, Joey, is seriously scaring me."  
"Oh, don't mind him, Louise, see, he's kinda in special ed classes." Monica quickly made up.  
"Well, that explains the 'How u doin'" replied Louise thoughtfully.  
"Come on, Louise! Can you stay a bit longer?" asked Rachel.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!" shushed that old lady sitting near Louise.  
"Oh, go take a walk." Rachel responded. The old lady made a face. Rachel made a mocking face back.  
"Security! Security!" called the old woman. "there's a young woman bothering me!" A security guard came over.  
"Are you guys bothering Mrs. Parker?" asked the security guard named Officer Richards.  
"No, officer, we're just talking." Rachel responded.  
"They talk to loud." Cried Mrs. Parker  
"Do you ladies have a ticket to go anywhere?"  
"We don't, but Louise does." Replied Monica.  
"Actually, I don't have a ticket. Just wanted to make a dramatic scene." Louise admitted.  
"I'm afraid that I will have to ask you ladies to leave. Come on now." The officer motioned them to get up.  
"Ah-Ha!" screamed Mrs. Parker when they began to leave. Rachel made a face at her.  
"Security!" screamed Mrs. Parker.  
"It's ok, Mrs. Parker," Officer Richards gently said. When the security guard and the trio got outside, he let them off with a warning.  
"I'm going to let you all go, but next time don't come in without a ticket. Understand?"  
"Yes officer," they responded.  
"I'm sorry about that incident with Mrs. Parker. She gets annoyed easily. She's had some history with us."  
"Sorry to here that, Officer." Replied Rachel.  
"Well, I got to get back." The officer turned around, then suddenly turned to Rachel.  
"Yes Officer?" asked Rachel.  
"Do you want to go out sometime, now that this thing is all cleared?"  
"Um..." she looked at Monica. Monica nodded. "sure, ok."  
"Can I have your phone number? I'll give you a call tonight."  
"Okay." Rachel pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her bag and wrote her number down.  
"Here." Rachel smiled and handed him the paper. Officer Richards returned to the airport, while the girls walked home.  
"So, Monica, How's Chandler?" asked Louise.  
"He's fine." Replied Monica.  
"Louise, do you want to go shopping now?" asked Rachel.  
"Actually, I want to go swimming. It's so hot here." Louise replied.  
"Where? I'm sorry to say that I don't know where to go swimming." Said Monica.  
"I know a place here. I saw it in a brochure, and I told Phoebe about it. We might meet her there." Said Rachel.  
"Okay, lets go." Replied Louise. 


End file.
